A variety of techniques are known to route electrical signals in electrical devices. Typically, chip internal routing lines are used to transport electrical signals and/or electrical power from one location to another location of the chip. Routing lines may be connected to conductive vias passing through an insulating layer arranged over the chip to provide interconnections to solder deposits arranged over the insulating layer. The interconnections between the conductive vias forming part of a conductive redistribution structure (RDL) and the solder deposits are subjected to electromigration, i.e., the transport of material caused by the current flowing through the interconnection. Electromigration may adversely effect mechanical stability of the interconnection and lifetime of the electrical device.
Further, electromigration may occur where conductor tracks of a conductive redistribution structure connect to electrical contact pads.